the deadly encounters of Nico diAngelo
by twaddletoe
Summary: This is a crossover about Nico diAngelo who not only runs into a bunch of magicians from Egypt, falls into a weard areana full of kids who are trying to kill eachother, has a norse god falling for him and ends up in a school full of stick-wealding maniacs twice, no he even falls in love himself. time travaling/storry jumping, MXM love...
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first fanfic and crossover so please go easy on me!Im looking forward to your reviews..._

_Oh right. __**I own nothing**_

* * *

Chapter one

Nico POV

Being dense is a gift only the happy could be blessed with.", Persephone had always told Me.

And at the moment, watching Reyna talking to Leo batting her eyelashes, laughing at his jokes, I couldn't agree more.

As a matter of fact Leo was, -after Percy, who was denser than a tree- the most ignorant person ever to walk this earth.

He wasn't even aware of the girl flirting with him. He had one of these dreamy smiles on his face, which could only mean that he was thinking about food, and made his way towards the principia, oblivious to Reyna attempts to gain his attention.

I shook my head in dis belief. How could that boy be so Blind?

A deep sigh escaped my lips before lying down again. Stretching on the cool roof of the Pluto-temple, closing my eyes. After the war with Gaea, I started to visit both camps more often. That wasn't very often though, just a little more than usual.

People still tended to avoid me and treat me as an outcast. Don't get me wrong, it was getting better, since I was a hero of both New Rome and Olympus, but I was still feared by other demigods.

They seamed to be under the impression I could kill, with nothing but my !How would I do that?

I'm telling you, these rumors were getting more disturbing and bizarre by the day. It didn't bother me much any more. I guess I was used to it. But sometimes,I have to admit, that it hurt being alone all the time.

In days like those I would seek out the few people that wouldn't jump out of their skin just because I approached them.

Percy and Hazel of course, but that was probably out of charity or -in Percys case-out of guilt. It made me feel unconfortable to know that I was pitied by them, but they were the closest to a family I would ever get. It wasn't my place to want something like real friendship from them. It was nice enough that they didn't treat me like all the others did. I should have been gratefully, instead of sulking on the rooftop of my fathers temple.

I let out another sigh as I sat up again. Staying here would probably only make me depress so I got up and jumped down to the ground. flexing my knees as my feet met the ground.

"Woow!",somebody yelped in front of me,I must have scared the living Hades out of the guy landing right in front of him. I haven't been looking when I besides me and Hazel nobody even dared going near the Pluto-temple, and said girl was currently on a mission with her boyfriend Frank, so I was quite suprised to find a pale young boy with bleach-blond hair and the most startling grey eyes I've ever seen looking back at me in utter shock. He couldn't be much older than me. Fifteen maybe.

"What the..",he started, but couldn't seem to get more out of his pail pink lips.

I shrugged. "Sorry mate, didn't see you there."

I brushed my self off and walked past him, but he grabbed my wrist holding me back. I flinched i could feel my eyes turning inky-black. I could feel the dark cold shadows of the Temple vibrating.

You see I never was very found of other people touching me, but after both wars, Bianca`s death and the fact that he had been imprisoned in a gods damn sarcophagus, I couldn't even stand Hazel hugging me.

The boy seemed to notice it too, because he let go of me and took a step back.I turned.

"S-sorry.", he mumbled, holding his hands up in a surrendering posture. "I didn't mean to startle you."

I sighed. The shadows seemed to descend and my eyes were turning back to their original brown color.

"No, its okay. I was just startled for a moment."

The other boy seemed to relax a little.

"So, what did you stop me for?",I asked.

Suddenly the boy seemed to remember what he was here for. His voce turned sour and with narrowed he asked.

"I'm looking for someone called Nico DiAngelo."

My blood turned cold, hearing the venom in every word. It turns out I'm not entirely immune against hate after all. `course I wouldn't let it show. I was many things but not stupid. Reveling your thoughts or feelings to the enemy was signing your own deathsentence.

"That´s me what do you ,want?"

Suddenly the eyes of the boy turned to the color of storm clouds. I wanted to move but couldn't seem to be able to. The boy narrowed down the space between us until our noses were only an inch apart.

"I want your heart, Death Boy.", The blond trust his hand through my chest. Fire erupted in my whole body, as the cold hand stabbed thru the flesh covering my Heart, grabbing the pulsing muscle. I howled in pain, but the blond just laughed.

"Does it hurt, Nico?", the boy asked, his lips touching my ear softly. Another cry escaped my lips when he tightened his grip around my heart.

"Let this be a warning to you my dark little Angel.", he continued. "You shouldn't trust a Dragon."

Bitter-sweet echoed his voce in my mined as he let go off my heart. Then I felt the other boys cold lips locking with mine.

The shock yanked me out of my nightmare.

* * *

_so what do you think of my first chap of my first fanfic? GOOD?BAD?_

_REVIEW!PRETTY PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

Nico POV

I woke. Startled and in a whole lot of pain.

It felt like being zapped by thousands of Zeus' thunderbolts, crashing down on me. Hot, stinging electricity running through every part of my being. Paralyzing me pinning my body to the cold,black roof of the Pluto-temple.

I tried to open my eyes but everything was just a blur. My head was throbbing with pain and as much as i wanted to focus, I couldn't grasp a single thought. I tried to listen, tried to hear just about anything, but as all my other senses it was in vain all I could sense was the agony holding me in a bone shattering vice grip.

It was terrifieing.

I didn't know how long i was lying there. Cold sweat running down my face, drenching my hair, and clothes. Gasping desperately for air to fill my burning lungs with. waiting for something, anything...

And then..I felt something running down my throat,something sweet. It tasted like hot chocolate, with cream, the one Hazel was so good at .

And then i could hear again. A loud voice calling for someone, then the answer.

I could feel again. I wasn't lying on cold stone any more but on soft cushions, while a warm blanked was wraped around my waist.

My mouth felt dry as sand ad a horace groan slipped out between my lips.

I opened my eyes only to close them again seconds later. The bright lighting in the room I was in shot an agonizing pain in to my head, shaking my mind out of its delirious state.

A wave of thoughts washed over my mind, turning everything fussy again.

Okay,prioritize!- I told my self. - The important stuff first.

I opened my eyes again, slowly so my pupil could adjust to the light.

I was in a small, but brightly lit room, white walls surrounding me on all four sides. A small cupboard stood on the right side of the bed i was lying in and on my right side was a chair with a very worried looking Hazel on it.

It was my room in New Rome which I hardly ever used. It was way to bright.

"Hey, sis..",I groaned. Trying to sit up but my arms couldn't support my wight so I slumped back in to my pillow.

"Don't Hey-sis-me young man!",Hazel said angrily."What in the name of Mors, happened to you?!" She crossed her arms

"Oh, drop the mother hen act, sis. Hypothetically I'm the older one...", I started.

"But practically I am so shush.", she interrupted.

"Oh please, nothing happened. I fell a sleep on the rooftop of the Pluto-temple had the weirdest dream of my life and woke up in a lot of pain. Big deal.."

I tried to sound as board as ever, which was pretty hard considering the headache I tried to suppress.

"BIG DEAL?..BIG DEAL?!", her voice turned in to one of those high pitched sounds only dogs could hear. which did NOT help my head. "Nico, your heart has stopped a few times. If Kevin wouldn't have found you and gave you nectar, you..." she trailed of. Tears were running down her cheeks and all I could do was stare at her.

My heart had stopped? I had been dead? How? Why?

I was only sleeping, even if this dream had felt awfully real. It made no sense. Not even demigod dreams had such effects on me. I shuddered.

My thoughts wandered towards the boy who had seemingly hated him so much. His stormy gray eyes were filled with so much hatred it sent a shiver down my spine. Those cold words, echoed in my head.

I started chewing on my lower lip, not noticing the Door being opened.

"Look whose up and about.", a cheery voice brought me back to reality. Kevin Cass, a bulky, blond son of Apollo, stood next to my bed, grinning stupidly. Braun eyes twinkling mischievously"Gave me one heck of a shock there ,mate. I thought you were a goner, but never underestimate a son of Pluto..ah I mean Hades,right?"

I sight and looked at Hazel,who watched Kevin waryly. I could tell she wasn't very fond of the guy, after the Nail polish incident...

Never mind Hazel. I kind of took a liking to that good for nothing idiot. He was one of those people who couldn't care less about what other people thought of him and treated other people as equals even if they did not. People often made fun of him, because he was clumsy and maybe the only son of Apollo, who was not able to use bow and arrow. Even though he was the most skilled in heeling and nursing. What other people didn't know was, he also was able to do some healing magic, which was a very rare trait not many Apollo-kids have achieved.

Also he was fun and wouldn't talk about me behind my back. I wouldn't go as far as to say he was a friend though. An aquantance may be..

"Were you the one to bring me back from the dead?", I asked looking back towards him.

"No.", he said suddenly nervous. I frowned. Why was he nervous?

"Then who was?"

Kevin looked toward Hazel, who shook her head. Immediately my attention was directed towards her.

"Hazel?",I asked worriedly. "Who healed me?"

She looked toward the floor, unmoving.

"Kev?", I looked at the big guy, but the blond was determend to look anywhere but me.

Anger bubbled in side me. So somebody saved me. Big deal, what ever. Why wouldn't they tell me? Was it something forbidden, someone dark. And then it hit me. I pulled down the collar of my T-shirt and right above my Heart was some kind of sign. At first it looked like a key but then, I noticed that it looked more like a P with two stripes at the end. The sign of Pluto.

* * *

_**So here is chapter two..I know its not much but its the beginning of the whole story and vey important!**_

_**Hope you like it after all though and please REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nico POV

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?",i yelled at my father, who narrowed his obsidian eyes at me.

Yeah, I know I shouldn't yell at the Gods cause they could zap you and all but I figured that he just saved my life and it would be pretty stupid to just kill me off again. He could still maim of course but that didn't really occur to me at the moment. All I could think of was the stupidity behind saving me. Don't get me wrong. I'm more then thankfully that he did and more so touched that Pluto a.k.a. Hades was concerned enough to do so but it was something so irresponsible to do that I just couldn't help myself but be angry at him.

So impulsive as I am, thirst thing after recovering I traveled to the underworld, to scold my Dad

"Do you have any Idea how dangerous and stupid that is. Meddling with the fates will only harm the balance between the worlds and plunge our world in utter chaos. You of all Gods should know that!"

"Nico.", Hades growled angrily. I should have noticed the fierce tone in his voice, warning me not to continue. But I was way to engulfed in my rant, to notice

"Marking me with the sign of Pluto.."

"Nico..", the earth shook slightly but I ignored it.

"You should have just let me die, not like anybody gonna miss me.."

"NICO, FOR THE SAKE OF OLYMPUS,SHUT UP!", Pluto the shadows in the room started to stretch and bend towards him. His eyes turned darker than black and the ground started to shake so fiercely I was barely able to stand. A shiver ran up my spine, as the throne room grew colder.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT, SON!", his voice was so loud I felt like my eardrums were about to combust. "WOULD GLADLY HAVE YOU DIE, BEFORE MARKING YOU WITH MY SIGN AND RISK LOOSING MY POWERS AND TERRITORY!"

Ok, that slightly hurt, but I was used to it by now. I just ignored his last comment and focused on the imported issue at hand.

"You mean, you did not give me my life back?" ,I asked surprised.

Pluto just scoffed at me. I felt a slight sting in my chest as he said. "Why would I let you live and Bianca die, that would be quite stupid don't you think. She would have been much more worthy of saving then you are."

I bit my lip, ignoring the sour taste in my mouth and asked. "But this is your sign right?" pulling my shirt over my chest showing of the inky black mark which was left there.

Pluto stood from his throne and made his way to his only son, inspecting the sign with narrowed eyes. A deep growl erupted from his throat.

"It is.", he sounded dangerously calm.

"So, if you didn't mark me although its your sign...", I asked warily.

I flinched when he reached out to touch the black tattoo(thats exactly what it looked like). His fingers were cold as ice.

"You don't have a lot of life force inside you, maybe enough for two weeks, nothing more.", he seemed deep in thought,as he spoke. " I expected you down here two days ago. After all, the fates already cut your string of life." He looked up at my face and frowned, seeing my confused and mostly shocked expression.

"Who could have the power to use your sign and why would anybody do that? What do they need me alive for?", I asked.

"I can help you with those questions, my dear", a cold, female voice echoed through the throne room. I saw Plutos face ashen as he turned to meet the source of the voice siting on his thrown smiling coldly.

It was a girl around six or seven, with black hair and the most dazzling eyes I have ever seen. They didn't seem to have one particular color, they looked more like the whole Universe was plunged in side them and if you would stair long enough into them you would be sucked in without a chance of return, sparkling like thousands of knowingly.

To my surprise Hades knelt and pulled me down with him. "Welcome to the Underworld Lady Chaos."

* * *

so here is chapter 3.

not much I know but Im doing my best here so...

Please R&F


	4. Chapter 4

NICO POV

So here I was kneeling in front of a seven-year-old-looking goddess of goddesses, who was sitting on my fathers throne, letting her feet dangle back and forth.

I was shocked to see my dad, the mighty god of the underworld him self, actually kneel next to me with his head bowed.

"Rise!", the godess said, her voice echoing from every direction as if there were speakers in every corner of the room.

Hades stood, looking at the goddess with a mask of indifference and pride. He didn't seem to like the fact that the goddess entered his realm without his authorization.

Than again, she was chaos. Every realm was hers to begin with.

"You too young mortal!"

I looked up and saw her smiling at me, as if she just got a new toy on Christmas. I had a bad feeling about this.

"How can we serve you, my Lady?", Hades asked but chaos didn't even look at him,she just kept her eyes trained on me, which made me quite uncomfortable.

I shifted uneasy. Her eyes seemed to look in to the very depth of my sole. It made me feel vulnerable.

Hades did not seem very pleased about being ignored in favor of his son. I could see his nostrils flair violently.

"You have been brave young-one.", she jumped off the throne and walked slowly towards me. "I can see pain in your eyes, as well as loneliness!"

I withheld a snort. You didn't need to be a goddess to notice that.

She chuckled."Indeed you do not."

My eyes narrowed. I hated when they did that! What´s with gods and mind reading. Seriously, no privacy here!

"Don't make that face, my boy! It doesn't suite your beautiful face!", she said standing right in front of me now. I had to look down to actually look at her. It was irritating and the fact that she just called me ,son of Hades, Ghost King and most of all a boy, beautiful didn't make things any better!

"But that is not why I am here to day.", suddenly she became serious. "I have a most paying proposition for you, son of the underworld and you would do wisely to accept."

I resisted the urge to groan or run or better jet stab my self in the chest right there,only to avoid being the favorite puppet of the gods for the next centuries.

But instead I asked, "Which is?"

She turned walked n the middle of the room and turned to face me again, a smile plastered on her face.

"I want to make you one of my guardians and be the new lieutenant of Chaos!", she claped her hands happily grinning like a lunatic.

"WHAT?!",Hades and I exclaimed in unition.

Her head snapped toward Hades, acknowledging him for the first time. "Don't you dare raise your voice in front of your grandmother!", Chaos growled.

Which sounded ridicules coming from a seven year old. Hades clenched his fists and swallowed the impolite retort on his tong.

"Good", she looked back towards me and smiled again. It made me want to run, as far as my feet would carry me."Now back to business shall we? Now where was I..Oh yes right. You becoming my lieutenant. All preparations are made..."

"Wait,wait, wait, WHAT?",I interrupted." What do you mean by lieutenant of Chaos , what preparations?"

Chaos looked at me with an irritated look."Cutting your ties with the Olympians, silly.", she stated in a mater of fact way.

Hades eyes widen. "You mean.." he started.

"I cut him off the Fates, of course!Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"What do you mean by, cut me of the fates?", suddenly I was scared. Being cut of the Fates did NOT sound verypleasent and from the look on my fathers face it seemed awful. And what the hell did she mean by cutting my ties with the Olympians? If it was what I feared she did then I was in for some deep Minotaur dung.

"It means In the eyes of the fates you are dead!", she said cheerfully.

My eyes grew wide in shock. I knew I anticipated this but it still felt like a punch in the gut. "What?How? When?"

"That day in that weird camp of yours! You were dead remember. That`s when the Fates cut your life-string and with that your ties to the Olympians.", Chaos seemed to enjoy herself greatly. She didn't seem to notice the devastated looks on her grand- and great-grandsons faces.

"Than me dyeing was your doing?"

She nodded enthusiastically."Yep!"

"And the sign of Pluto?"

"Oh yes that was me, I had to keep you alive long enough for you to sign our contract, and doing the spell for it seemed easy,cause you were already on your fathers domain that time. But no worries it'll fade!"

"And that weird dream, was that your doing as well?", I asked. My breath was going faster now. I was close to hyperventilating.

Chaos opened her mouth eager to answer but ended up closing it again,brows furrowed.

"No, I can not remember such a thing, my dear."

"Oh!", I said not knowing what to make of this new found information.I was confused irritated at best.

"Lets proceed shall we?", she said pulling out a roll of parchment from seemingly no where."You just have to sign this contract and then you are a full fledged guardian!"She held it out to me, urging me to take it.

"No!", I exclaimed still shocked. Could the fates be really this cruel? Wait, no they weren't I wasn't even tied to them anymore, to none of the gods not even my father.

Oh gods, my father! I just got him and the Olympians to acknowledge me, how could chaos take this from me?

"What do you mean `NO´ ,mortal?", the goddess asked shell shocked as if she never even thought about me not wanting to be her little lackey.

"I don't want to be your lieutenant! I don't want to be cut of from my father and the other gods! I don't want to be dead in the eyes of my friends!",I yelled. Yes maybe it was not the wisest move of me to yell at the goddess of goddesses but I was to upset to care. I worked to hard for this life, I went through to much to just throw it all away.

All those weeks in Gea´s grasp, being tortured never knowing when it would end. HOPING somebody would just finish me off so all the pain would fade away.

My time in Tartarus. Cold, frightened and ,worst of all, alone.

I didn't want to feel this lonely anymore.

"Oh, don't worry, young demigod.", Chaos smiled at him knowingly, ignoring me raising my voice. "There are plenty of my guardians out there. You are not alone. Only those who I deem worthy are chosen to be one of my fighters. And only the strongest shall be my lieutenant."

"Then why not choose Percy or Jason or even Clarisse for that mater.",I knew I was whining but I didn't care. There was no way I would give up my hard earned peace for some stupid conquests for a goddess I just met.

I locked eyes with my father, silently begging him to say something, anything.

But Hades only clenched his fists and shook his head saying nothing. I was utterly disappointed.

Chewing on my lower lip, I turned back towards Chaos." I am not strong."

The little girl in front of me laughed. A shrill unnatural laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh my boy.", she said with a mischievous smirk on her face. "If not you, then who is? Who but the boy who made it through Tartarus-"

"So did Percy and Annabeth!", I countered.

"-on his own. Who but the boy who lived through weeks of torture by the hand of Gea herself-"

"Jason was captured and tortured right before the last battle!"

"-and came out of it sane. Who but the boy who managed to close the doors of death with a simple trick worthy of a child of Athena."

"But-"

"Who but the boy who switched half of his life force to ban a goddess, taking no credit for it letting his best friend be celebrated as a hero."

"Percy is a hero without him we wouldn't even have made it this far. He fought over four giants, he saved me out of my imprisonment he and Jason sealed Gea in to tartarus!", I was angry. I couldn't stand it when people insulted Percy. He was a hero, the biggest hero Olympus has ever seen!

"Who but the boy who would defend his family even if it would cost his life?"

I huffed. This was ridicules. There are so many people who had more power then I had who were braver then I was and who would be glad to serve Chaos.

She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down so that our faces where only inches apart. "Who but the boy who does not even know or care anything about his own power?"

A broad grin spread on her face. "You are going to make a great lieutenant, I can see it in your eyes."

"No, I wont! I will not become your lieutenant nor will I be cut off from the gods!", how was I going to persuay her to let me be? "I don't want this! I like my life how it is!"

Chaos sight and let go of my shoulder. "I do not understand you, son of Hades. There are so many who would gladly accept this proposal."

"Then ask them!", I pleaded

"I will do no such thing, young demigod. There is a reason I´m choosing you, even if you don't belief it yet."

"But even if you do and even if there is a reason, I still wont choose you over everyone I love, everyone I live for."

"But that isn't very long now is it? Your life was dwindling. Even if I wouldn't have killed you that day on the Pluto-temple, you wouldn't have lived for more than a year. You formed Geas sarcophagus and paid with your own life force. And the most disturbing and yet admirable fact is, nobody even knows it was you who saved them that day. They all think it was those heroes your holding so dearly and you haven't even gotten an ounce of gratitude."

"I don't need gratitude, I don't need life. I CHOSE my fate! So at least let me die how I think is right!", I cried out.

"I can not do such a thing, It would not help any of us.", she sighed and started chewing on her lower lip. Suddenly the seven-year-old girl looked ancient. She looked terribly tiered. After a while she started talking again but her eyes seemed to loose there sparkle. "Fine, I can not force you into this position but I cant let you go ether."

"So let me die. Death is natural, for Zeus´ sake!"

Ok, maybe I was rushing this whole death-take-me-here-and-now thing but I was as sure as Hades not going to be some sort of immortal lieutenant for all eternity. Immortality was way to overrated. Must be boring as Tartarus.

"If it was that easy I would but, your soul is already tied to me. A fraction at least."

"So how do we undo it?"

"There are two ways to undo a binding. The first one is, destroying the tied soul-"

"Oh great. Obliterate me, yay!"

"-and the second one is...a little more complicated."

"How complicated?" I asked.

"Are you prepared to risk this worlds pillars of light, to risk the whole world for this?"

"Uhg..", was the only thing i got out. I didn't know what to say or to think. I couldn't grasp a single thought. The world, could I risk the world for this, only to save my soul?

No. There was no way Id risk the world for something as trivial as my own soul but then again..if I would succeed..No there is no way.

And then Hades said the three words who turned my world upside down.

"Yes he is!"

* * *

so here is the next chap. I know there isnt much action yet but you just have to be a little patient with me, please. These chapters are needed!

please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

„Come on Perce, its Nico we are talking about.", Anabeth chided while sitting on my bed in cabin 3, typing something into the Laptop Deals has given her. „Hes always missing. Give him a few days and he'll turn up again."

„I don't know, Anabeth.", I said,chewing on my lower lip. A nervous habit I adapted after our time in Tartarus "I've got a feeling that something bad happened to him."

That I was worried was an understatement. I haven't herd from the 15yearold son of Hades in a month.

Now, normally that wouldn't really be anything out of the ordinary but three days ago I've got an iris message from Hazel Lavesque, Nico's sister in Camp Jupiter, telling me that Nico has been found dead and that their father had to resurrect him using an ancient spell. She said Nico traveled to the Underworld to tell his father that he was stupid for doing so. That was still no reason for thinking Nico was in danger though. He and his father had an unusual relationship, which was based on Hades undermining Nico`s abilities and Nico calling Hades stupid every time he did something barely intelligent. It was a miracle that the boy wasn't already dead, after all the times he'd scolded his father already. No Hades was no threat to his son, he loved him to much to harm him, even if he doesn't want anybody to know.

Never have I seen any God being this, for the lack of a better word, thoughtful towards on of his kids, not even my own and Poseidon took a lot of shit from me.

Don't get me wrong, I still think Hades is a crazy psychopath. A loving psychopath tough still a psychopath.

But the thing that set me up on thinking that Nico was in trouble was what Hazel had said after wards. She said that she couldn't sense him anymore, not even when when he had been sitting right in front of her. Well she could sense him but he was somehow dampened and less...Nico. Thing is, all children of Hades/Pluto were able to feel the life-energy of people (you may call it Aura if you wish). Nico once explained it to like every aura has its own unique feeling, like a color you can feel or something weird like that. ( He said mine felt like three shades of violet, what ever that means.)

When I asked Hazel what she meant with not feeling quite like Nico, she gave me this look. A mixture of unwanted knowledge and displeasure a look I knew only too well. It was the one her brother always shot me when he had to tell me something bad.

She said he felt somewhat divine, like he was parts-immortal.

After that conversation I went to look for Anabeth and told her everything Hazel told me but she didn't really seem worried.

"You mean the divine thing?" Her bored voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "It was probably a side-effect of the ritual she told you about. Hes going to turn up again you'll see."

I sighed. She was probably right. I'm getting paranoid, but who could blame me after all we've been trough.

I threw myself down onto one of the unoccupied beds, crossing my arms beneath my head when suddenly the door burst open.

Anabeth yelped jumping of the bed drawing her Dagger. I drew Riptide and positioned myself in front of my girlfriend.

Chris Rodriguez stood painting on the doorstep looking at us with big eyes. "Rachel is here at the Big-House. She spoke another prophecy."

XXX

one who lost all bonds held by the gods

who fights alone against all odds

with the last beat of the weakened heart

the race against the time will start

a half blood must cure seven ills

who'll be the one who chaos kills.

Death will alike be foe and friend

let the world in light or darkness end

a keeper will be born by then

cause Fates cant knit the yarn again

All though the Assembly room in the Big-House was filled with all the cabin leaders,you could have heard a pin drop.

Everybody was starring at their Oracle, hoping that this was just some stupid prank somebody was playing on them, but knowing that it could have cut the tention with a knife. Not even the soles where in the mood of sticking something down Clarisse's shirt.

After all this fighting was another prophecy the last thing we needed. Didn't we deserve a break?

After what seemed like an eternity Chiron,this time in his magical wheelchair, cleared his throat. All eyes were now warily fixed on him,anticipating. " I know this seems bad my dear campers, but this prophecy is none of your concern right now. There will probably be a very long time till this prophecy turns in to reality."

"That's what you said last time and look what happened!",Clarisse exclaimed. "We had about a year! ONE FUCKING YEAR!"

"Relax Clarisse.", I tried to calm her down, though I felt exactly the same way a she did and probably all the others too. We were sick of fighting and honestly I wanted to scream to. "This is not going to get us anywhere."

"How can you be so calm about this, with your luck its probably you in that stupid prophacy!"

"No he isn't.",a cold, impassive voice rang out from the door. Everybody turned to the source of the voice, which was none other than Nico diAngelo.

"How would you know, Death-boy?", the Ares girl spit.

Onix eyes flashed with something I couldn't quite catch. "How I know,you ask?"

He took a step closer to Clarisse a grim expression in place, shadows dancing viciously."Because the prophecy is about me!"

* * *

**There you go! next chapter updated ,hope you like it!**

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Nico POV

Ok, maybe telling all of camp half-blood that I would probably cause the downfall of the whole world was not one of my brightest ideas, but who could blame me?

It has been one shitty week and some exaturating demigods were the least of my problems.

I told them. So what? Its not like I could have changed anything if I would have kept it from them! And honestly. I just wanted them to shut up so I could talk to Rachel in peace. I needed another prophecy for my first quest, though I wasn't to sure If it would work. After all I wasn't part of the Olympic parameter anymore. But Chaos said Rachel was a steppingstone to my first duty (what ever that meant), and I was as sure as Hades not going to pass up that opportunity. There where to many things at stake, not just my own life but also my friends (as few as they were) and ,oddly enough, the lives of all the gods including my dad, who would willingly throw away the world to give me a chance to live. Its an understatement to say was shocked when my father told me to try saving my soul on this quest. He had hugged me and told me I deserved it and that the gods owed it to me. No need to say that the gods wouldn't be very happy to hear about that, but Hades shrugged it off, telling me not to worry and that he would handle it.

"Nico..", Chiron rolled himself towards me, howling me out of my thoughts. "What do you mean by that?" he tried to put a hand on my arm but suddenly red sparks flew and a soaring pain erupted throughout my whole arm. Chiron yelped in pain as did I. So it was official no touching any Olympian related people or objects just like Chaos predicted. I sighed.

XXXXX

"I hate to brake up this sweet family moment.", chaos annoyed voice resounded from behind me. Hades let go of me, leaving me unnaturally cold. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't his cold body given me goose bumps and not the fact that he wasn't there anymore? Was this how it felt having a dad? I turned to my `great-grandma´(man, that sounded wrong) and was confronted with two startling blue eyes, watching me intensely. "This will probably the last time that you will be able to touch a being closely related to the Olympians such as Satyrs, Cerberus or even the Olympians themselves."

My expression must have been grave because Chaos eyes softened and she gave him a pitting smile.

"What about demigods?", I asked thinking about Percy,Thalia and even about Clarisse (with whom I became very close during the last battle after saving a dozen of her siblings by using some of my almost non existent geokenetic powers) .

"I don't think they should be a problem, they are part human. They should be safe."

"Good.", I realized the breath I didn't know I was holding. "At least that wont be an issue."

XXXXX

Everybody stared at me, as I preceded to rub my sore arm and chewing on my lower lip. Citrons eyes were wide as saucers, eyeing me with a mix of shock and pity, while holding his hurting hand.

"Ok, what just happened?", Travis and Conner Stoll asked simultaneously.

I sighed again, driving my hand through my shaggy black hair. This was going to take me to much time and time was something I didn't have. "Look.. I really have to talk to Rachel. Its urgent!", nobody moved. "Alone!"

"Oh my gods!", Anabeth exclaimed, staring at me in utter shock. "Thats why...that´s why Hazel thought you seem different. You were cut off the fates ,weren't you?"

A series of gasps could be heard all around the room. "He was what?", Percy and Clarisse exclaimed at the same time. They looked at eachother for a second before turning their attention back towards me.

"Could you people please discuss my shitty life somewhere else!",I growled. "I have to talk to Rachel. ALONE!" The lights flickered as my agitation grew. The shadows in the room became thicker and were about to lash out when Chiron cleared his throat. "Okay campers, we will discuss this after dinner. Mr DiAngelo and Ms. Dare have a lot to talk about." He fixed me with a piercing look that told me I would have a lot of explaining to do, afterwards. But I didn't care. The old horse could could go to Hades for all I cared. I had much more urgent appointments to meet. The seven days deadline that hung above my head for example.

Seven days for Seven ills. Oh boy he was screwed!

He looked at the clock Chaos gave him. It looked simple enough. Dark leather band, silver frame, white face, but there where only eight numerics and one hand shimmering in every color of the rainbow, pointing half way towards number 1. There was also a moveable ring around the frame which read `Turn,turn,turn,around!´ with an arrow pointing clockwise. I´ve tried to twist it several times but it didn't even budge.

The room emptied slowly. Anabeth had to drag Percy with her but not before he shot me a look and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like: Privacy my ass!

I ignored it. My eyes were fixed on Rachel who was fidget and tried not to look at me.

When the last of the demigods left the room closely followed by Chiron, She looked up at me, brows furrowed, franticly liking her lips.

I didn't say anything. It was obvious that she knew something but didn't want to tell me. An eerie silence stretched between us. I knew that she knew that I knew she knew...something(does that sound a little crazy?) But it seemed as if she couldn't bring her self to talk.

"Okay, look..", I ran my hands through my hair. "You know something and I really need to know what it is, so I can start this gods forsaken quest. I only have very limited time so, please..."

"I know what you have to do to start your quest ,Nico, but thats not the issue." She stared at me unblinkingly. It was unnerving.

"So what is?",I asked almost growling at her, cause all this cryptic talk made me want to rip out someones throat(with my teeth).

"The out come is."

I sighed."Okay, Rachel. I know you being the Oracle and all makes you want to say everything in riddles, but I really don't have time for this!"

"The outcome will be the same..",she stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you any more. I'm sorry, Nico."

"Then why tell me anything? Why do you have to tell me stuff you know I will ponder on? That drives me crazy and you know it!"

"I know and I hate it but I have to. I'm really really sorry."

"What ever."

Maybe I was a little hard on her but I felt like shit right now and her mumbo jumbo talk didn't really help.

She sighed resigned. "Show me your arm." she demanded, grabbed my right hand and stared at the watch around my wrist she put one finger on each side of the ring and twisted it. To my surprise it turned.

"What the -", but before I could finish the sentence, everything around me turned blank.

* * *

**Tatatata...here is the next chapter**

**let me know what cha think... Tt**


End file.
